


Hating you

by aWildLu



Series: Glitra Week 2019 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, Glitra Week 2019, Insomnia, Panic Attacks, redeemed!catra, the second chapter is a kind of funny drabble to ease the angsty feelings after the main fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 15:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildLu/pseuds/aWildLu
Summary: The room was too small.There wasn't enough air.Gods, Catra couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe.Everything was red. She was back in Hordak's lab.The sounds of the Fright Zone echoed in her ears.Everything, everyone that could save her, was so far away. There was no way out.She was going to die."-tra! Catra!"Glitra Week Day 3 "I can't believe I hated you" / "You killed my mom"





	1. "I can't believe I hated you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is so angsty. I made myself cry while writing this. I feel so bad for putting Catra through this. I'm so sorry, baby.

Catra was pacing around the giant war table. Her head hurt and her vision was swimming but she couldn't stop now. She couldn't just leave and go to sleep. Sleep. God, she hadn't slept in days. She couldn't remember leaving the room in the last two days. She had to finish this. She had to come up with a good plan. If she didn't, did she even deserve to be there? To have that second chance she was given? If she couldn't even help with something as simple as a battle strategy, why would the rebellion even bother keeping her around?

After joining the alliance, she'd done her best to help them win back lost territory and until now it hadn't been a problem. But now, two months later, the Horde had started using different strategies. The rebellion started losing battles. Catra's plans failed, again and again. She needed to come up with a better plan. This battle was important. If they lost, there was no knowing how bad things could turn out.

She went back to the table, set up the pieces anew. She analyzed every possible move they could make, every move the Horde would dare. But whom was she kidding? She hadn't been able to predict what the Horde would do in weeks. She moved pieces around as she muttered to herself, battle plan over battle plan, again and again. It just wouldn't work.

She screamed in frustration and swiped across the table, scattering the pieces all over.

In the doorway, someone gasped and something shattered on the ground.

Catra turned around, eyes wide and tears threatening to escape. _Of course_, someone would come in just now and witness her breakdown. _Of course_, it would be Glimmer. _Of course_, she'd look at her like that, with fear in her eyes and her hands pulled up in a defensive posture.

Catra's breathing was becoming faster, her knees threatened to give out under her. She looked at Glimmer.

Glimmer looked right back. She lowered her arms and her expression shifted from afraid to concerned. "Hey, are you ok? You look... to be honest, you look like shit. Have you slept at all these past few weeks?"

Catra didn't trust herself to not break down into a crying mess if she opened her mouth right now, so instead, she looked away and shrugged. She hadn't actually slept that much, not for it to qualify as actual sleep. She dug her claws into her arms in an effort to stop the trembling.

Someone grabbed her hands and Catra jerked back with so much force, she tripped over her own feet and fell. A sob escaped her. She pressed a hand over her mouth to hold it in. She hadn't even noticed Glimmer move across the room.

Glimmer's face was in front of hers now and even though it was only the two of them, Catra felt extremely crowded.

Glimmer was too close.

The room was too small.

There wasn't enough air.

Gods, Catra couldn't breathe. She couldn't _breathe_.

Everything was red. She was back in Hordak's lab.

The sounds of the Fright Zone echoed in her ears.

Everything, everyone that could save her, was so far away. There was no way out.

She was going to die.

"-tra! Catra!"

Someone was calling her name. Why were they calling her? Why would anyone call her? She was a failure, she was nothing. So why...?

"Catra! Breathe! Come one, in... and out... In... and out... Good."

Things were coming back into focus. She could breathe again. The air felt so good in her lungs. Catra took deep breaths. She was still trembling, tears streamed down her face.

But Glimmer was right in front of her, holding her hands, grounding her in the here and now.

Catra took some more deep breaths and lowered her head onto Glimmer's shoulder. She closed her eyes and just focused on the other girl's steady heartbeat and the way she was quietly telling Catra that everything would be ok. Catra didn't believe it. How could anything ever be ok again? But the words soothed her nonetheless.

Catra sighed and scooted back, so she could properly look at Glimmer. When she was sure her voice wouldn't crack, she spoke. "What's up?"

Glimmer sighed. "Are you alright? I mean, like, in general, not right now obviously, you just had a panic attack so you're obviously not ok... but, you know, we're all worried about you. No one's seen you leave this room at all in the last few days."

"Yeah, I," Catra swallowed, "I just need to come up with a plan and then I can take a break."

Glimmer looked over at the scattered battle figures, then back at Catra and frowned. "What you need is some sleep... and food."

Catra was about to protest but the princess gave her a stern look.

"No one is going to judge you, or send you away, or punish you at all for not coming up with a good plan. You're still one of our best strategists, but even you can't come up with something if you haven't slept for so long. Not to mention the panic attack you just had. Those are exhausting! You really need some downtime to just shut off that big brain of yours and just relax for once."

With that, Glimmer once again took hold of Catra's hand and teleported both of them into her room.

Catra sneezed. She'd never get used to the feeling of teleporting or the amount of glitter it produced.

Glimmer put her hands on Catra's shoulders and gently guided her to lay down. Catra's eyes were already closed before she even touched the mountain of pillows. As she fell asleep, she could have sworn she heard Glimmer whisper to her in a soft voice.

"I can't believe I hated you..."


	2. "You killed my mom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just to ease the tension after the last chapter. This popped into my head the second I read the prompt and I couldn't bring myself to not post it.  
It's really short.   
Modern AU  
DnD AU

"YOU KILLED MY MOM!"

"She sacrificed herself."

"YOU KILLED HER!"

"INDIRECTLY!"

Angella took a sip of water to compose herself. "Girls, please calm down. It's just a game."

Both Glimmer's and Catra's heads snapped into her direction. They were gesturing furiously to all of the character sheets and handmade figures on the table while now yelling together about it not even being just a game.

"It's a way of life, mom!" Glimmer finished. Catra, behind her, nodded in approval. 

**Author's Note:**

> And since I can't just leave it at that, the next chapter will be for the second Day 3 prompt, "You killed my mom!"  
But it's not angsty, I promise.


End file.
